There is a growing number or portable electronic devices which are capable of displaying information on a display device in a number of orientations, e.g. a portrait orientation, a landscape orientation, etc, and that often display different information depending on the orientation of the electronic device. One such type of portable electronic device is a navigation device, which are designed to be mounted on or within vehicles, and that provide functionality such as navigation, route planning, traffic updates, etc. Various mounting solutions have been developed that can support a portable electronic device in a number of different orientations, although often the user is required to remove the device from the mount before it can be docked again in a different orientation. It can also be problematic with known mounting solutions to allow for a device to be mounted in a plurality of orientations, while simultaneously providing power to the device using a power connector. These problems with known mounting solutions are a particular issue when mounting a portable electronic device, such as a navigation device, to a motorcycle or other similar type of vehicles like scooters, mopeds, etc. There therefore remains a need for improved mounting solutions for portable electronic devices, and in particular portable navigation devices, that mitigate or reduce some of the above problems.